Jötunheimr
thumb|Gigante Skrymir y Thor, por Louis Huard.Jötunheimr (o Jǫtunheimr en la ortografía en nórdico antiguo; anglicalizándose normalmente como Jotunheim) es el hogar de los Jötnar, los gigantes de la mitología nórdica. Leyenda Desde Jötunheimr, los gigantes amenazan a los humanos en Midgard y a los humanos en Asgard. El río Ifing (Nórdico antiguo, Ífingr) separa Asgard, el reino de los dioses, de Jötunheimr, la tierra de los gigantes. Gastropnir, el muro protector al hogar de Menglad y Þrymheimr, hogar de Þjazi, están ambos situados en Jötunheimr, que fue gobernado por el rey Thrym. Glæsisvellir era un lugar de Jötunheimr donde vivía el gigante Gudmund, padre de Höfund. Utgard era una fortaleza que rodeaba la tierra de los gigantes.[http://runeberg.org/nfbm/0113.html Jotunhem (Nordisk familjebok / Uggleupplagan. 13. Johan - Kikare /193-194)] Territorios Gastropnir EL muro de protección de la viviende de Menglöð, amante del humano Svipdagr. Pozo de Mímir Situado bajo la segunda raíz del árbol mundial Yggdrasil en Jötunheim, protegido por el jötunn Mímir. El pozo es la fuente de la sabiduría de Mímir. Odín, queriendo obtener gran sabiduría, viaja a la tierra de los gigantes para adquirirla.. Þrymheimr A veces anglicanizado como Thrymheim, era el hogar del jötunn Þjazi (anglicanizado como Thiazi). Þjazi engañó una vez a Loki para que le ayudara a secuestrar a Iðunn, la diosa que otorga manzanas mágicas de la juventud a los dioses. Este acto sería la causa de la muerte de Þjazi. Útgarðar Útgarðar (normalmente anglicanizado como Utgard) es la capital de Jotunheim, sirviendo como fuerte de los gigantes.. Útgarða-Loki, también conocido como Skrýmir, gobierna el lugar. El dios Thor le desafió, solo para ser engañado por el gigante que luego desapareció. Río Vimur El río donde la giganta Gjálp intentó ahogar a Thor. Sucesos en Jötunheimr Cómo se ganó a Menglöð La madrastra de Svipdagr le dio la tarea de cortejar a la damisela Menglöð. Él llamó a su madre, Gróa, una völva en vida, para pedir consejo en como cortejarla. Gróa conjura una serie de encantamientos para protegerle en su misión. Al llegar a Jötunheim, Svipdagr es detenido por una puerta de un castillo protegida por el jötunn Fjölsviðr, quien le pide que se vaya sin preguntarle su nombre. Svipdagr, dando un nombre falso, response una serie de preguntas, en las que aprendió sobre el castillo, sus residentes y su entorno. Svipdagr descubre que la puerta solo se abrirá a una persona: Svipdagr. Las puertas se abren cuando revela su auténtica identidad, encontrándose con su esperada amante, Menglöð. Cómo Thor mató a Geirröd El mito popular de cómo Thor mató al jötunn Geirröd tiene muchas variantes, pero todas están causadas por el dios embaucador Loki. Poniéndose un traje de plumas de halcón, Loki hizo una visita al castillo del jötunn. Cuando Geirröd vio al halcón, se dio cuenta al momento que no era uno real. Encerrado en una jaula y hambriento, Loki reveló su verdadera identidad. Geirröd lo liberó con la condición de que trajera a Thor sin su martillo al castillo. Loki aceptó rápidamente. De vuelta en Asgard, Loki discutió abiertamente el entusiasmo del gigante en conocer a Thor para presentarle a sus dos bellas hijas, Gjálp y Greip. El ingenuo Thor no pudo resistirse a la tentación de conocer a bellas damas. Aceptó la sugerencia de Loki de dejar atrás a su martillo. De camino al castillo, Thor y Loki tuvieron que pasar la noche con una amable giganta, Gríðr, que le advirtió del peligro que suponía Geirröd. La giganta le dejó su cinturón y su bastón mágico. Viendo que la giganta Gjálp provocaba el aumento de la aguas del río Vimur, Thor usó el bastón mágico para evitar ahgoarse, y entonces lanzó una roca a la giganta que huía. Thor y Loki llegaron al castillo, donde fue alojado en una habitación con una sola silla. Cansado del viaje, se sentó y cerró los ojos. De repente, Thor se estaba acercando al techo. Empujó el bastón de Gríðr contra la viga del techo y empujó hacia abajo. Con el peso y la fuerza des u invitado, las hermanas Gjálp y Greip murieron aplastadas. Thor, enojado con todo lo que había pasado, fue a enfrentarse a Geirröd. El gigante levantó la mano y lanzó un pedazo de hierro candente al dios del trueno. Usando los guantes de hierro que les dejó Gríðr, Thor lo agarró y se lo devolvió al gigante, que se escondió tras un pilar. El hierro candente golpeó primero el pilar, luego la cabeza de Geirröd y finalmente en las profundidades de la tierra. Cómo Thor perdió su martillo thumb|Banquete de bodas de Thrym, por W.G. Collingwood Thor, el dios del trueno y la tormenta, una vez perdió su martillo, Mjölnir. Con la pérdida de su poderosa arma, la única defensa absoluta de los Æsir contra los gigantes, Asgard estaba en peligro. Los gritos enfurecidos de Thor fueron oídos por el dios bromista, Loki, que sabía que esta vez debía ayudarle. Thor y Loki buscaron a Freyja, la bella diosa, para pedirle prestado su traje de plumas de halcón. Colocándose el traje, Loki voló a Jötunheim. Loki conoció al rey de los jötnar, Þrymr (a veces anglicanizado como Thrym), que admitió el robo del martillo de Thor. Mjölnir estaba escondido en las profundidades de la tierra.Carey, G. & Roberts, J. (Eds.) (1973). Mythology. New York, NY: Wiley Publishing Inc. ISBN: 0-8220-0865-3 Loki volvió volando de nuevo a Asgard y expuso la información a Thor. Los dioses se reunieron para discutir cómo recuperar el martillo. Heimdallr ofreció la solución al problema. Thor debía vestirse con ropa de novia y reunirse con Þrymr como Freyja. Al escuchar que Freyja estaba de camino, Þrymr ordenó un gran banquete en su honor. Þrymr se halló sorprendido al contemplar que la novia consumía gran cantidad de platos, uno tras otro. Loki razonó que no había comido o bebido nada durante ocho días debido a sus ganas de conocerle. Animado, se acercó a besar a su novia, pero viendo los deslumbrantes ojos de Thor a través del velo, se apartó decepcionado. Loki explicó que "Freyja" no había dormido durante ocho noches por la emoción de llegar a Jötunheim. Queriendo cumplir el matrimonio rápido, Þrymr ordenó que trajeran el Mjölnir a su novia. Cuando fue colocado en su regazo, Thor agarró el martillo por el mango y golpeó a todos los jötunn a la vista. Cómo Útgarða-Loki engañó a Thor thumb|"Yo soy el gigante Skrymir" (1902) por Elmer Boyd Smith. La leyenda de cómo Thor fue engañado por el gigante Útgarða-Loki (a veces anglicanizado como Utgard-Loki) era uno de los mitos mejor conocidos de la mitología nórdica. Thor, queriendo ir a Utgard, el fuerte de los jötunn, viajó con el dios embaucador de Asgard, Loki. Utgard estaba protegido por Útgarða-Loki, un conocido maestro del engaño. Thor y Loki estaban viajando a Jötunheimr acompañados por Þjálfi (anglicanizado como Thialfi) y su hermana, Röskva. Llegaron a un amplio bosque y continuaron el viaje a través de esto hasta que anocheció. Los cuatro buscaron refugio para la noche y descubrieron un inmenso edificio. Encontrando cobijo en una habitación, experimentaron terremotos durante la noche. Los temblores atemorizaron a todos, menos a Thor, que asía el martillo en su defensa. Resultaba que el edificio era un gran guante de Skrýmir, que había estado roncando durante la noche, causando lo que parecían temblores. La noche siguiente, los cuatros durmieron por temor bajo un roble cerca de Skrýmir. Thor se despierta en medio de la noche, ocurriendo una serie de sucesos donde Thor destruye dos veces al durmiente Skrýmir con su martillo. Thor despierta cada vez a Skrýmir, solo para decir que ha notado una bellota cayéndole en la cabeza o que se pregunta si partes del árbol de las ramas sobre él le han caído encima. El segundo intento despierta a Skrýmir. Skrýmir le da consejo; si se van a poner engreídos en el castillo de Útgarðr, será mejor que se den la vuelta ahora, porque los hombres de Útgarða-Loki no lo van a consentir. Skrýmir lanza su mochila a la espalda y se va abruptamente al bosque y "sin haber esperanza para los Æsir de una feliz reunión". Los cuatro viajeros continúan su travesía hasta el mediodía. Se encuentran frente un enorme castillo en una zona abierta. El castillo es tan alto que deben mirar hacia arriba para ver sus púas sobre él. A su entrada hay una puerta cerrada y Thor descubre que no puede abrirla. Forcejeando, los cuatro se aprietan contra las barras de la entrada, continuando a un gran salón. Dentro del gran salón hay dos bancos, donde la gente generalmente grande usa dos bancos. Los cuatro ven a Útgarða-Loki, el rey del castillo, sentado. Útgarða-Loki dice que los visitantes no pueden quedarse a menos que realicen una hazaña. Loki, detrás del grupo, es el primero en hablar, afirmando que puede comer más rápido que nadie. Loki compite con un ser llamado Loge a consumir un tajadero lleno de carne, pero pierde. Útgarða-Loki pregunta la hazaña que puede realizar el "joven", refiriéndose a Þjálfi. Þjálfi dice que intentará correr una carrera contra quien elija Útgarða-Loki. Útgarða-Loki dice que esta será una buena proeza, aunque más le vale a Þjálfi ser bueno corriendo, ya que él mismo va a ponerse a prueba. Útgarða-Loki y el grupo van fuera a una pista nivelada. En la pista, Útgarða-Loki llama a una pequeña figura de nombre Hugi para competir con Þjálfi. La primera carrera comienza y Þjálfi corre, pero Hugi corre al fin de la pista y de vuelta para encontrarse con Þjálfi. Útgarða-Loki comenta a Þjálfi que tendrá que correr más rápido, aunque señala que nunca ha visto a nadie que haya llegado a su salón correr tan rápido. Þjálfi y Hugi corren una segunda carrera. Þjálfi pierde por poco. Útgarða-Loki comenta que Þjálfi ha dado de nuevo una buena carrera, pero que no confía que Þjálfigane una carrera. En la tercera carrera, Þjálfi vuelve a perder contra Hugi. Todos aceptan que se ha decidido la competición entre Þjálfi y Hugi. Thor accede a competir en un concurso de beber, pero fracasa tras tres intentos. Thor acepta levantar un gran gato gris en el salón, pero descubre que arquea su espalda sin importar lo que haga, pudiendo levantar solo una pata. Thor pide luchar contra alguien en el salón, pero los habitantes dicen que hacer eso sería rebajarse, considerando la debilidad de Thor. Útgarða-Loki entonces llama a su nodriza Elli, una anciana. Los dos luchan, pero cuando más se resiste Thor, más difícil se vuelve la batalla. Thor finalmente derribado. Útgarða-Loki dice que hacer que Thor luchara con cualquier otro sería inútil. De madrugada, Útgarða-Loki muestra al grupo sus habitaciones, tratándolos con hospitalidad. A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se viste y se prepara para dejar el torreón. Útgarða-Loki aparece y sus criados preparan una mesa, comiendo y bebiendo felizmente. Mientras se van, Útgarða-Loki pregunta a Thor cómo pensaba que le fue en la competición. Thor dice que es incapaz de decir que lo hizo bien, señalando que está particularmente molesto porque ahora Útgarða-Loki hablará mal de él. Útgarða-Loki, una vez que el grupo ha dejado su torreón, señala que espera que nunca vuelvan, porque si tenía alguna idea de lo que estaban tramando, ni siquiera les hubiera dejado entrar la primera vez. Útgarða-Loki revela que no todo era lo que parecía al grupo. Útgarða-Loki era de hecho el inmenso Skrýmir, y que los tres golpes que Thor intentó dar, acertaron, pudiendo haber matado con el primero a Skrýmir. En realidad, los golpes de Thor eran tan poderosos que habían producido tres valles cuadrados. La competición también fue una ilusión. Útgarða-Loki revela que Loki compitió realmente contra el fuego incontrolado (Logi, nórdico antiguo "llama"), Þjálfi corrió contra el pensamiento (Hugi, nórdico antiguo "pensamiento"), el cuerno de beber de Thor llegaba realmente al océano y que al beber causaba la bajada de la marea. El gato que Thor intentó levantar era realmente la serpiente del mundo, Jörmungandr, y todos estaban asustados cuando Thor fue capaz de levantar una de sus patas. La anciana con la que luchó Thor era realmente la vejez (Elli, nórdico antiguo "vejez") y no hay nadie a quien la vejez no pueda derribar. Útgarða-Loki le cuenta a Thor que era mejor para "ambos lados" si no se volvieran a ver. Al oír esto, Thor toma su martillo y golpea a Útgarða-Loki, pero se ha ido al igual que su castillo. Solo queda un amplio paisaje. El secuestro de Iðunn thumb|Idunn y las manzanas de la juventud, por George Percy Jacomb-Hood. A diferencia de los dioses griegos, los dioses de la mitología nórdica eran proclives a envejecer. Un día, el jötnar Þjazi, disfrazado como un águila, descendió y engañó a Loki para que le trajera a Iðunn, la diosa que proporcionaba manzanas mágicas a los dioses y diosas para permanecer jóvenes, a cambio de su vida. Temeroso de lo que el anciano gigante pudiera hacerle, Loki aceptó la oferta. Tan pronto como Loki alcanzó Asgard, fue directamente al huerto cuidado por Iðunn y su esposo, Bragi. Hiló una mentira sobre haber encontrado unas manzanas en Midgard que parecían iguales a las suyas. Animándola a llevar su propia cesta de manzanas para comparar las dos frutas, partieron al mundo. Cuando alcanzaron Bifröst, Þjazi descendió y se llevó a Iðunn. El gigante la encerró en la torre más alta de Þrymheimr. Los dioses y diosas comenzaron a envejecer. Al llamar a reunión, todos los dioses estaban presentes excepto Loki, sabiendo estos que eso no significaba nada bueno. Al encontrar al dios bromista, Odín le ordenó traer a Iðunn ya sus manzanas o perderá su vida. Huyendo atemorizado, Loki buscó a Freyja para que le prestara su traje de plumas de halcón. Loki voló a Þrymheimr, donde encontró a Iðunn sola y sin proteger. Loki convirtió a la diosa y su cesta de manzanas en una nuez, sosteniéndola en sus dedos. Mientras tanto, Þjazi, como águila, los seguía. Odín, que lo sabía todo, ordenó inmediatamente a los dioses construir una fogata en las puertas de Asgard. Cuando Þjazi alcanzó los muros, su cuerpo ardió en llamas y cayó al suelo. Los dioses lo mataron sin misericordia. Al liberar a Iðunn de su hechizo, los dioses y diosas recuperaron su juventud. La pérdida del ojo de Odín thumb|Odin bebiendo el agua del pozo mientras Mímir le mira (por Robert Engels (1866–1926) (de). Mímir era un ser antiguo, conocido por su sabiduría sin igual. Su vivienda era Mímisbrunnr ("pozo de Mímir"), un pozo sagrado situado bajo una de las raíces del árbol Yggdrasil en Jötunheim. Odín, queriendo obtener sabiduría y conocimientos inmensos, consultó a todos los seres vivos. Se aventuró en la tierra de los gigantes y pidió beber del pozo. Mímir, conociendo el valord el agua, se negó a menos que Odín le ofreciese uno de sus ojos.McCoy, Dan (2012). "Norse Mythology: Why Odin is One-Eyed". Norse Mythology. Retrieved 6 February 2014. El jefe de los dioses estaba listo a pagar cualquier precio por la sabiduría que deseaba, por lo que aceptó el trato y sacrificó su ojo. Cultura popular *En el Universo Marvel, Jötunheim es el hogar de los gigantes de hielo. El dios del engaño Loki fue rescatado cuando era un bebé de Jötunheim. Jötunheim aparece en las películas de Marvel Studios Thor y Thor: El mundo oscuro. *En el manga japonés Shingeki no kyojin, el Castillo Utgard se sitúa en la muralla Rose, cerca de su perímetro. En la mitología nórdica, Utgard era la fortaleza de los gigantes. *En el videojuego Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, uno de los lugares que visita el grupo está modelado y nombrado por Jotunheim. *En la expansión Wrath of the Lich King del juego World of Warcraft, existen varias menciones a Jötunheimr. El continente de Northrend está habitado por una raza de medio-gigantes conocida como Vrykul. Los nombres de sus asentamientos incluyen Jotunheim, así como Ymirheim, referencia a Ymir, el padre de los Jötun. Hay también mazmorras basadas en Vrykul, entre las que están torreón Utgarde y Pináculo Utgarde, menciones al lugar de la mitología nórdica, Útgarðar. *En el anime japonés Sword Art Online II, es uno de los reinos de Alfeim Online. *"Jotunheim" es una canción de la banda de metal pagano Moonsorrow, parte de su LP Verisäkeet. *"To Jotunheim" es una canción de la banda de metal vikingo Ulfdallir. *"Jotunheim" es una canción de Adrian von Ziegler. Referencias Fuentes *''Edda''. Translated by Faulkes, Anthony. Everyman. 1995. ISBN 0-460-87616-3. *Keary, Annie (1891). The Heroes of Asgard: Tales from Scandinavian Mythology. London: MacMillan & Co. *Lindow, John (2002). Norse Mythology: A Guide to Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-515382-8. *Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. ISBN 978-0-304-34520-5. *Simek, Rudolf (1993). Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S.Brewer. ISBN 0-85991-513-1. Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Mitología nórdica